vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure Mermaid
|-|Minami Kaidou= |-|Cure Mermaid= |-|Mode Elegant= |-|Mode Elegant (Ice)= |-|Mode Elegant (Bubble)= |-|Mode Elegant (Coral)= |-|Mode Elegant (Royal)= Summary Minami Kaidou is the second precure, stated to be elegant and extremely responsible, even before she became Cure Mermaid. After becoming friends with Haruka, she volunteered to aid her in finding the many dress-up keys and fighting against the Dysdark faction, despite the terrors that await. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | High 6-A, likely 5-B | 4-C Name: Kaido Minami, Cure Mermaid Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: The Princess of Clear Seas, Princess Precure | Grand Princess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation (Offensively and can be used for Sealing), Underwater Breathing (Type 2) Animal Manipulation (Can talk to, and control marine animals), Dream Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Ice Manipulation (Can be used to injure and freeze), Transformation | All previous | All previous, Flight, Resistance to Time Stop, Telekinesis | All previous, Summoning with Kirara and Haruka, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Destroyed a Pocket Universe the size of a small island along with ‎Cure Flora and ‎Cure Twinkle) | Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level (Overpowered Dyspear along with Cure Flora, Cure Scarlet, and Cure Twinkle) | Star level (As a predecessor and more experienced Cure, she should be superior to the Maho Cures) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to the other Precure) | Massively Hypersonic (The Precures travel to the atmosphere almost instantly during the attack Grand printemps) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Lifted a Zetsuborg possessing a small building with Flora and Twinkle) Striking Strength: City Class | Multi-Continent Class, likely Planet Class | Star Class Durability: City level (Was in ground zero of the blast that destroyed the island) | Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level | Star level (Comparable to the Maho Cures) Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight continuously despite taking massive damage) Range: Several meters physically. Kilometers via Energy attacks. Standard Equipment: Dress up Key, Princess perfume , Crystal Princess Star Rod , Music Princess Palace, Royal Key, Miracle Dress up Key | Staff Intelligence: Gifted (Was noted to be a model student and achieved top grades within her school. Eventually became a marine biologist) Weaknesses: Afraid of ghosts Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mermaid Ripple' Cure Mermaid will summon bubbles around her which will form into a water ring and fires a stream of water from it towards the enemy above her. *'Frozen Ripple' Using Ice Dress Up Key and Crystal Princess Rod, Cure Mermaid summons a large snowflake from it, which can either block attacks or shatter into shards of ice to freeze the surrounding area. *'Bubble Ripple' Using the Crystal Princess Rod and the Miracle Bubble Dress Up Key, Cure Mermaid creates a large bubble which burst into several bubbles when launched at the foe. The foe is then trapped in the bubbles. *'Coral Maelstrom' With the Music Princess Palace and her Premium Sango Dress Up Key. Cure Mermaid summons a large wave of water with pink corals and dolphin composed of water and uses them to attack the opponent. She can also absorb the dolphins to power herself up. Key: Base | Grand Princess Cure Mermaid | Post-All Stars Cure Mermaid in 3DS.png|Cure Mermaid in a 3DS game Chibi! Cure Mermaid.png|Chibi Cure Mermaid! Chibi! Cure Mermaid Mode Elegant.png|Chibi Cure Mermaid! (Mode Elegant) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Go! Princess Precure Category:Female Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Dream Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Scientists Category:Pretty Cure Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4